When I Grow Up
by GingerLin
Summary: Sakura finds that whenever the wind blows, someone leaves her. Can anyone change this? And can her odd visions of the future come true.


Hello all those out there reading this. I don't own anything but my own random thoughts. The song is Fever Ray - When I grow up, if you're interested in listening to it, which I would recommend.

A woman with long strawberry blond hair sat on a park bench, bag full of childcare necessities at her side and a cup of tea in her hand. Her hair blew in the gentle breeze as she watched a small rose hair child play in a sand box several feet away.

"Sakura, lunch time," the fair-haired woman called to the child. The girl child looked up from the small castle she was building in the sand and ran towards the woman who held out a small bundle of food.

The child reached the woman and took hold of the package of food. "Thank you mum," the small girl said and sat on the bench beside the woman.

"Sakura, what is it you're making?"

"It's the house I want when I grow up!" The small girl exclaimed with a smile around the rice ball in her mouth.

"When you grow up? That's a long time away; what do you want when you grow up Sakura?"

"When I grow up I want to be a forester; run through the moss on high heels, that's what I'll do."

"That's an odd thing to want, isn't there anything else you want? What would you do all day?" frowning down at the child the woman pushed her hair out of her face that the wind had blown into it.

"Throwing out a boomerang waiting for it to come back to me," the girl replied swallowing the last bit of rice ball.

"You speak with more years then even I have Sakura. Go play, be a child again," the woman, said as she took the now empty food bundle from the child.

"Ok mum."

The woman watched as the child ran back to her small sandcastle. Emerald eyes watched as the girl became involved with her odd fantasies of the future again.

'You are an odd child Sakura, always make the best of it,' the woman thought as she picked up the bag beside her and stood from the bench. With a final glance at the child playing the blond, walk away from the sandbox, never slowing or looking back.

Two children sat on a hill top, faces lifted to the bright blue sky and wind gently blowing. The pair sat in silence, uncommon for normal school children but in tune with the behaviours of the two girls.

"Sakura do you ever think of what your life will be like when you grow up?" the raven haired child asked, face still turned up to the sky.

"All the time, I never seem to be able to stop," the replied, pushing pink hair out of her eyes.

"What do you think about?"

"When I grow up, I want to live near the sea. Crab claws and bottles of rum that's what I'll have staring at the seashell; waiting for it to embrace me," the sober tone in which her reply came would have scared most adults.

The lean raven-haired girl shifted her gaze from the sky and glanced over at the smaller pink haired girl. " You should work on that, we don't live near the sea."

A bell toned in the distance and the girls rose from their spots. Hair and clothing blowing in the now strengthening wind the children walked down the hill at a slow pace. As they neared the source of the bell, a woman approached them.

Her black hair blew back from her face and she held out her hand to the lean raven-haired child; Sakura watched as the woman and child walked away, neither looked back as the disappeared around a corner.

"Psst, hey Sakura, what's that thing on your book?" a pair of pale blue eyes scanned over a dark figure sketched onto the back of a note book sitting on top of the rose haired teens deck.

"I put my soul in what I do. Last night I drew a funny man with dark eyes and a hanging tongue. It goes way bad, I never liked a sad look from someone who wants to be loved by you," the emerald eyed girl responded, as her eyes glazed over with a far away look.

"You're a strange person Sakura,' the pale blond said eyeing the now vacant looking girl. "And what do you mean 'someone who wants to be loved by you'?"

"I think it's the man that I'm supposed to be with," the pink haired girl said as her eyes regained focus.

A strong wind blew in from an open window across the classroom blowing papers off desks and messing up hair as it went. "You should start looking for him, sounds like a great guy."

"Now I'll be gone for three months, are you sure you'll be able to take care of my apartment for that long? I mean it shouldn't be hard at all, the only thing that really matters is that you don't let my plants die," the brunette called as she bustled from one room to the next.

"I'm very good with plants when my friends are away they let me keep the soil moist," the lean pink haired woman replied.

"Wonderful, now Sakura remember, you can use everything in the apartment but not my work computer. Just leave all my mail in my office, forward anything to me that can't wait. I have all my groceries delivered so if you want anything specific just add it to the list. Sunday I usually take part in my church prayer network, so they might call; you can participate in it if you like but it can be quiet boring." The woman kept on talking as she moved from room to room, packing up last minute things.

"On the seventh day I rest," the young woman replied, "for a minute or two then I'm back on my feet." 'And I cry for you.'

"You're a funny one Sakura, now the guy from up stairs will be the one delivering the groceries, he'll pick up the list before he goes, he usually comes by around 2 for the list on Saturday and is back at the latest by 4. He is also available encase you need anything; I talked to him already and he's agreed to keep an eye out for you."

The older brunette woman came to a halt in front of the young rose haired woman. "That's everything, I guess I'll see you in a couple months," the brunette picked up her bags and walked out the door, not glancing back or waving goodbye.

Sakura watched as the door closed behind her, glimpsing her walking down the hall, bags in hand and hair blowing in the wind coming in from an open window.

A knock came at the door and Sakura walked over to answer it. A gush of wind blew in as she pulled it inward, and revealed to her a tall red hair man with piercing blue green eyes waiting on the other side.

He had dark rims around his eyes and a black coat to keep out the cold wind that never seemed to stop blowing. Wrapped around his neck was a red scarf that oddly reminded her of a tongue.

"Hi, I'm here for the grocery list," the man said, as he took in the lean young woman before him.

"Right," Sakura replied running into the apartment to grab the short list of things. "Here you go, and here is the money for everything," Sakura said as she handed over the list and a small pile of bills.

"Ok, I'll be back with everything in a bit."

Sakura walked out of the room she was staying in, the woman she was apartment sitting for said she could use the master bedroom but Sakura felt more comfortable in the guestroom.

In the living room, she found a tall red headed man with cucumbers on his eyes. "You've got cucumbers on your eyes, too much time spent on nothing waiting for a moment to arise."

The man grunted and moved his feet so the pink haired woman could sit with him on the couch. "The face in the ceiling and arms are too long," Sakura complained.

"What are you going on about?" the man lifted a cucumber up and looked at the confusing woman.

"I wait for him to catch me," she said looking at him in all seriousness.

"Catch you, as in stopping you from falling, or did you do something wrong?" The man decided it would be better to play along then to try to get her to make sense.

"Waiting for you to embrace me," she said as she slid on top of him.

"Ah, I understand," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. "You just want him to know you want me."

"Smart man," the young rose haired girl whispered as the wind blew in from the open window, but the back of the couch blocked the airflow.

Yes well there is a bit of weirdness, hopefully you understand the meaning behind it, but if you don't that's ok.


End file.
